yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Magician Girl
The Dark Magician Girl as she appears in fan-fics. Design Dark Magician Girl is designed from Mana's Ka. Since the Dark Magician Girl is spiritually inherited from Mana, this means they both have same stats of physical. Dark Magician Girl height is 148 cm tall with a weight of 35 kg. The only thing that differs the one in the past and present is her skin tone. Stats Attack Points: 2000 Defense Points: 1700 Special Abilities: This card gains 300 ATK for each Dark Magician or Magician of Black Chaos in either player's Graveyard. Appearances Kidnapped - During a duel against Rex and Weevil, Yugi sacrificed Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts to summon Dark Magician Girl. Yugi then sacrificed Dark Magician Girl to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra. Yu-Gi-Oh! X - Dark Magician Girl is still used by Yugi along with his son Tag and Tag's friend Darin. During the Duel Monsters Expo, a girl cosplaying as Dark Magician Girl rushed up to Yugi and said it was an honor to meet him before Yugi walked back off. During a duel with his mother, Darin sacrificed Chaos Command Magician to summon Dark Magician Girl. After Dark Magician is sacrificed to summon Dark Eradicator Warlock, Dark Magician Girl goes up to 2300 Attack Points. Darin then had his Dark Magician Girl destroy his mother's Mystical Elf. The Dark Magician Girl card was in the center of Anzu's Soul Room. It was also revealed when Tag was two he played with Yugi's Duel Disk and ended up summoning Dark Magician Girl. Dark Magician Girl then cooed at Tag. Darin later gave Anzu the Dark Magician Girl as a birthday present. During Darin's duel with Thief King Bakura, he summoned Dark Magician Girl, who was Mana at the time. She then used Magical Cylinder to destroy Bakura's Diabound, and then she used Burning Magic to destroy Bakura's Dark Magician. Dark Magician Girl was then used by Tag in his Capsule Monsters match with Leon on Death-T4. When Dark Magician evolved to the Magician of Black Chaos, Dark Magician Girl went up a level. After Magician of Black Chaos is destroyed, Dark Magician Girl goes up one more level, and she destroys Summoned Skull. During Yugi's duel with Kaiba in the Teacher's Tournament, Dark Magician Girl was summoned. During Tag's duel with Gozaburo to save Seth and Isis, Tag used Dark Renewal to sacrifice Gozaburo's Blue-Eyes White Dragon and his Mystical Elf to summon Dark Magician Girl. He later has Dark Magician Girl destroy Gozaburo's Defense Monster, Sagi the Dark Clown. During Duel Monster Spirit Day, Mana becomes Dark Magician Girl and duels Tag and Darin with Mahad. Dark Magician Girl then sacrificed Tag's Silver Fang to summon Dark Magician Girl. Tag then sacrifices his Mystical Elf to summon his own Dark Magician Girl. Tag's Dark Magician Girl is then destroyed when Mana activates Mirror Force. She then used her own Dark Magician Girl to attack Tag correctly. Dark Magician Girl is then destroyed when Tag summons Exodia. During Tag's duel with Weevil in the prelimeraries of the New Duelist Kingdom he sacrificed Celtic Guardian to summon Dark Magician Girl. He later has Dark Magician Girl attack Weevil directly, winning the duel. During Darin's prelimerary duel with Mako, Darin sacrifices Rapid-Fire Magician to summon Dark Magician Girl. He then has Dark Magician Girl destroy Giant Jellyfish. Dark Magician Girl is then destroyed by Great White, but Darin revives her with Monster Reborn. He later has Dark Magician Girl attack Mako directly and destroys her. During a tag team duel Tag and Darin have against Jaden and Syrus, Tag sacrifices Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to summon Dark Magician Girl. He then has her destroy Elemental Hero Avian. Darin then sacrifices Neo the Magical Swordsman to summon his own Dark Magician Girl. Darin then has Dark Magician Girl, strengthened by Dark Magician's fusion into Dark Paladin, destroy Infernal Dragon. During a talk with the gang and Bakura, Tea says that her favorite card is Dark Magician Girl, which Yami Bakura then seals her soul in. During Mahad's duel with Bakura to save everyone, Anzu was summoned. She was then strengthend when Darin (the Dark Magician) was temporarily killed by Man-Eater Bug. Anzu and Darin then both joined their power to attack Bakura directly. Tag later sacrificed Neo to summon Dark Magician Girl when he dueled against Chaos. Tag then sacrificed Dark Magician Girl, along with Dark Magician, to summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic. During a duel with Bonz, Darin used Cost Down to automatically summon Dark Magician Girl. He then had her destroy Clown Zombie. He then repeated the attack. Dark Magician Girl was then strengthened when Darin sacrificed Dark Magician to summon Dark Eradicator Warlock. During a Labyrnth Duel with the Paradox Brothers, Tag sacrificed Celtic Guardian to summon Dark Magician Girl and moved her five spaces ahead. He later concealed Dark Magician Girl under the Magical Hats. He then had Dark Magician Girl exit the maze and trade places with Black Skull Dragon. During the Quarter Finals when Tag dueld Jen, Tag sacrificed Summoned Skull to summon Dark Magician Girl. Dark Magician Girl's then destroyed by Jen's Harpie Pet Dragon. Tag then revived her with Monster Reborn. Dark Magician Girl then got strengthened by the destruction of Dark Magician. Tag then sacrificed Dark Magician Girl, along with Catapult Turtle, to summon Gaia the Fierce Knight. During Tag's semi-final duel with Johnny, Tag used Cost Down to automatically summon Dark Magician Girl. He then concealed her in the Magical Hats, which scared her because of the darkness. After Time Roulette's been used, Tag released Dark Magician Girl from the hat, and he had her attack Johnny directly. During Darin's semi-final duel with Seth, Darin used Cost Down to automatically summon Dark Magician Girl, with her already having a 300 Attack Point boost thanks to Dark Magician being in the Graveyard already. She then gained another 300 Attack Points when Darin sacrificed Dark Magician to summon Dark Eradicator Warlock. Dark Magician Girl was also strengthend by the Field Spell, Yami. Dark Magician Girl then lost one of her bonuses when Darin revived Dark Magician. She was then restrengthened and destroyed the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. During the Finals where Darin and Tag dueled, Darin used Cost Down to automatically summon Dark Magician Girl. He then powered her up with Mage Power. He then had Dark Magician Girl destroy Tag's Dark Magician. Tag then used Cost Down to summon his own Dark Magician Girl and sacrificed her and a revived Dark Magician to summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic. Once Dark Magician and two Trap Cards were destroyed, Dark Magician Girl was greatly weakened. She was then strengthened with one face down card. Dark Magician Girl was then greatly weakened by Sorcerer of Dark Magic and destroyed by him as well. During Tag's duel with Pegasus, Tag used Cost Down to summon Dark Magician Girl. Tag then hid them in the Magical Hats. Dark Magician Girl was then revealed through Magical Neutrilizing Force. Mana then fused her soul with Dark Magician Girl to allow her to give her support to Atem and Tag. Eventually, Atem had Mana attack Pegasus directly. Much later, during a duel with Beth Hawkins, Tag used Cost Down to summon Dark Magician Girl. He then had her attack Beth directly. Dark Magician Girl was then sacrificed with Dark Magician and Magician's Valkyria to summon Winged Dragon of Ra. High School Adventures - It was revealed when Mana was five, she wore a Dark Magician Girl outfit for Halloween and refused to wear anything else for a month, which resulted in her mother having to buy another costume to wash it. Much later, during a duel with Malik in Egypt to save Mana, Atem sacrificed Big Shield Gardna to summon Dark Magician Girl. He then had her attack Bowganian, but the attack was rebounded thanks to Jam Defender. Once Ra was destroyed, Atem had Dark Magician Girl attack Malik directly, winning the duel. The Little Dark Magician Girl - Mana is a Dark Magician Girl. Mana is Torunka's daughter and Mahad's sister. Mana traded her voice to Vivian to become human. She was returned to being a Dark Magician Girl, but she was allowed to be turned into a permenant human when Torunka saw how much she loved Atem. The Little Dark Magician Girl II: Return to the Ka World - Melody becomes a Dark Magician Girl when she meets Morgana. Mana is turned back into a Dark Magician Girl as well to help look for Manar and Melody. Mana and Melody are then returned to normal after Morgana's defeat. Kisara and the Beast - Mana was turned into a Dark Magician Girl when Ishizu activated her spell. Mana was then returned to normal when Kisara and Seto confessed their love for each other. The Egypt King - The Dark Magician Girl is Mana's Ka. She discovered it when she had Dark Magician Girl shove Aknadin back when he made advances on her. Mana then used Dark Magician Girl to attack summon she thought was an enemy. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (DogoHalibar) - Mana used Dark Magician Girl to defend the castle from Bakura's mob. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 2.0 - Mana used Dark Magician Girl to protect herself from several Silver Fangs. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (Vase) - The Wimp of Duel Academy - While dancing in a busy street with her Kuriboh friend and trying to earn enough money to survive with, she's given a hard time by two of the local guards on the island, Yami Bakura and Yami Marik, who don't believe that she actually earned the little money that she had. Kuriboh, mad, rams them in the stomach and together, they run down the street but they only escape sucessfully when Yami interferes and had Slifer blast Yami Bakura by "accident". Not much later, while Yami Bakura and Yami Marik are busy leading Yami to Dartz's island, Yami recognizes her in her Egyptian peasant girl disguise but he only gives her a thumbs-up instead of turning her in as he passes her, making her stare at him in wonder and slight confusion. Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast - Yu-Gi-Oh! Next Gen Chronicles- Dark Magician Girl is set to appear in the fiction as a major character and a card, playing an important role to the story in regards to a member of the main cast. Category:Kidnapped Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:High School Adventures Category:The Little Dark Magician Girl Category:Kisara and the Beast Category:The Egypt King Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (DogoHalibar) Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 2.0 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (Vase) Category:The Whimp of Duel Academy Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast Category:Dark Magician